Liberation of Europe
by AssassinEnigma
Summary: April 30th, 1945. Master Assassin Isabelle Allard, with a tip from Soviet Commander Cassandra Andropova, navigates her way through war-torn Berlin to assassinate her greatest target and enemy: German dictator Adolf Hitler. Hiding in his Fuhrerbunker, he knows the end is near. Will Isabelle succeed in her mission? Please read and review!


Master Assassin Isabelle Allard pocketed the letter she had received from Soviet Commander Cassandra Andropova. Hearing the Soviet soldiers advancing towards the Fuhrerbunker, the last hiding spot of Adolf Hitler, the leader of Nazi Germany. Isabelle wanted to bring the fascist leader justice for all the crimes he had committed, plunging the entirety of Europe into its darkest years. She turned to the right, and was greeted by a large clearing, littered with Soviet shells. Behind it was the Fuhrerbunker itself, a castle like structure with an ominous look. Underneath the building was a maze of tunnels and corridors, that Hitler called home in his time of need. Isabelle approached the building, as the marching of Soviet soldiers grew.

_Time to end you, Adolf._

Isabelle pulled up her hood, and pried open the door with her Hidden Blade. Isabelle descended down the concrete staircase that led down into the poorly lit catacombs. Isabelle could hear the chatters of voices coming from the bottom of the bunker. The voices were rather reminiscent of fear, panic, and anger. Isabelle continued to make her way down into the bunker, with the light fading as she made her way deeper into the bunker. The Soviets continued to shell the city into submission. After a trek that seemed like forever, Isabelle finally made it to the bottom. She looked around the underground bunker, which was dull and decrepit, the gray of the concrete making the bunker a rather depressing sight. Pausing for a few moments to catch her breath, Isabelle took a few steps forward, and activated her a Eagle Vision. To her right were what looked like a family of eight, huddled into a single bunker. Isabelle blinked.

_Must be Goebbels and his family. __You aren't my target, Joseph. Your leader is._

Isabelle paused, and activated her Eagle Vision once again. Outlined were more figures, highlighted in red, but in gold a ways back in a far room was Adolf Hitler, her target. Isabelle noticed that he was holding an orb of some sorts before she blinked, which deactivated her Eagle Vision. She turned through the doorway on her left, and navigated her way through the lavatory of the bunker. The ground shook as Isabelle hid behind a wall, looking down the hall. She could hear a door open, and watched as a young woman entered a room that looked like Hitler's personal study. Ushering her into the room was Hitler. Isabelle clearly recognized him as the small, angry man with a silly mustache that all of the propaganda posters had perceived him as. In his hand, was the mysterious sphere, which seemed to be glowing in his hand. Isabelle paused to think a few moments, and peered back into the room. She watched as Hitler handed her a brown pill, and closed her hand.

_Cyanide. _Isabelle thought. _The coward's way out._

Isabelle continued to watch as Hitler clasped the glowing sphere with both hands, and watched on in horror as the sphere conjured up a second Hitler. The second Hitler was dressed in the same military suit he was in, but it wasn't human. It was as if it were a ghost. Isabelle darted back into hiding and continued to eavesdrop. Isabelle heard Hitler mumble something she couldn't quite catch, and heard a gunshot. Isabelle peered around the corner to see that Hitler had shot his body double, and witnessed the cyanide take the life of Eva Braun. After Eva's body fell to the ground, the apparition of Hitler created by the Apple of Eden vanished. Hitler looked around the room in panic, and then looked back down at Eva.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this to W."

_W isn't going to get the Apple, Adolf. _

Isabelle readied her Hidden Blade, eager for him to walk through the door. As soon as the door swung open, Isabelle thrust her Hidden Blade into his left temple, and turned up, pulling the blade out. His body fell to the ground, and the Apple rolled out of his hand. Adolf Hitler, The man responsible for dragging the world once again into a global war, was dead. Isabelle dragged his body into the room and laid his body next to Eva. She closed Eva's eyes, and paid her last rites. Isabelle turned to Hitler's body, and closed his eyes.

"Rest in hell, you murderous tyrant."

Isabelle let out a deep breath, and picked up the Piece of Eden. The piece glowed in her hand for a few moments before fading away. Her ears perked up as soon as she heard voices that were growing louder and louder. Looking around, Isabelle darted out of the room and into a closet in Hitler's room. She put the Apple in the right pocket of her trench coat. Through a crack in the door, Isabelle spied a group of six people surveying what happened. Isabelle identified the man in the SS uniform as Heinz Linge, the valet of Hitler.

"This is terrible. Terrible, terrible, terrible."

"What are we going to do, Heinz?" A female voice asked, sounding horrified

Heinz Linge paused for a few moments before responding.

"The Soviets are drawing close. It seems as the red scum led by Commander Andropova have found us. We've got to use the secret tunnels if we are to get out of here alive. Pack your things, we will leave as soon as possible."

The rest of the people expressed agreement with his statement before Linge quickly exited the room, the others following him in suit. Once the coast was clear, Isabelle stepped out from her hiding spot, and did up the buttons on her long black trench coat. Making her way through the bunker undetected, Isabelle made it to the lengthy concrete staircase.

_I have to show this Apple to Lydia. I'm sure she will be pleased to hear that it is in my possession._

Isabelle began to make her way up the stairs of the Fuhrerbunker, with the mysterious Apple of Eden clunking against her thigh with every step she took. As she got closer to the exit, she could hear the conflict continue to rear its ugly head outside. Stepping outside, she was greeted by four Soviet soldiers, pointing their AK-47's at her.

"Stand down, Nazi scum!" The first soldier ordered.

"I am not a fucking Nazi!" Isabelle shouted back.

"Prove it, you bitch!" The second soldier to his right retorted. Isabelle cleared her throat.

"I was sent by Soviet Commander Cassandra Andropova to assassinate Adolf Hitler. I met up with her at the behest of a friend of mine, she told me where he was in the city, and I just finished the deed."

Isabelle pulled out the note she received from Cassandra and held it between her index and middle fingers. The first soldier plucked the letter from her fingers and began to read it, while the other Soviet soldiers looked baffled by what she had just said.

"Cassandra Andropova? Who now?"

"Our commander, you idiot!" The third soldier exclaimed, slapping the fourth soldier's shoulder. "The woman with the braided brown hair!"

The first soldier hesitated for a few moments.

"Want me to prove it?" Isabelle asked, as he approached. He stood in front of her, his nose an inch away from her face. He placed the letter in her right hand, grabbed her bracer, and saw the blade underneath. Isabelle flicked it out to show the bloodstained blade. The soldier bounced back and let out a deep breath.

"This was the blade that pierced Hitler's throat, correct?"

"Indeed it was." Isabelle replied, flicking her blade back in.

"So Commander Andropov sent you here?"

"She did. She is a good friend of mine." Isabelle informed the soldier. "Tell her I say hi."

The Soviet soldier groaned before responding. "Very well. I will inform Commander Andropova of the success of...what's your name comrade?"

"Isabelle Allard."

"Very well. I will tell Commander Andropova of your success, Isabelle Allard."

"Thank you." Isabelle replied, nodding her head curtly. "Don't tell anyone aside from her."

Isabelle smiled. The first soldier nodded his head and watched as the other Soviet soldiers grouped up to investigate the remnants of the Fuhrerbunker. Isabelle waited patiently while the soldiers continued their search through the bunker. She could hear soldiers making their way back up the stairs, slowly but surely. Isabelle was surprised to see the soldiers come back up with the bodies of Hitler and Eva Braun. Isabelle noticed the stab mark on Hitler's right jugular. Two of the soldiers laid the bodies on the gravel. One other soldier came back with a jerry can of petrol, and covered them in petrol. The fourth soldier lit a match and threw it at the bodies, setting them alight. The Soviet soldiers began cursing as the flames rose higher. Isabelle nodded her head approvingly, as she began to walk away from the Fuhrerbunker. Walking through war-torn Berlin, Isabelle could see the destruction the Soviets had wrought upon the city. Buildings lay in ruins, and rubble littered the streets, with people either stuck in it or roam around their ruined city. She looked up to see the majestic Brandenburg Gate tower over the city, with the ruined Reichstag behind it. Atop the Brandenburg Gate, Isabelle spied a group of Soviet soldiers carrying the Hammer and Sickle towards the highest point of the gate. She smiled as they attached the flag onto the pole, allowing it to billow in the breeze. Isabelle pulled the Apple of Eden out of her pouch, and examined it as she walked under the gate.

_I wonder what Hitler's intentions were with this, _Isabelle wondered, as she continued onward towards the exit of Berlin, eager to show Lydia the mysterious artifact that was in Hitler's possession. Isabelle quietly put the Piece of Eden back into her pocket and pulled her hood up, continuing her walk through war torn Berlin, knowing that the death of German dictator Adolf Hitler at her hands had ended the European Theatre of the Second World War.


End file.
